Do Not Disturb
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: Bra accidentally interrupts the mating rituals of an endangered species... Number 63 of the 100 themes challenge. -Oneshot-


**Do Not Disturb**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Female perspective, cliché female teenage ideas, shallowness, sexual themes, yaoi; seme Goku/uke Vegeta.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball Z! No matter how much I wish I did, it just isn't happening…

Number 63 of the 100 themes challenge! That makes 4 out of 100…I'm slowly getting there

--

After a long day at school, Bra headed home on foot with her friends. Usually she would take a car, but recently had gained a pound or two and had panicked, going on a diet and deciding to walk everywhere as much as possible to combat the evil fat. Her other friends had taken up the same measures, however this was for moral support and also to spend more time with her. The peer pressure that surrounded them didn't help either, and so, they had all ended up walking her home, chatting to her along the way.

When they reached the front of the house, they said their goodbyes and waved, making promises to see each other in school the next day, eventually heading off to their own homes. Bra waited for them to get out of her line of sight before turning back to her home and entering, not sure why she did it but doing it anyway.

The first thing she did after getting in the house was to kick off her shoes and throw her bag into the hallway. The second was to wonder where her dad was. If she remembered correctly, he had promised to take her out shopping for a new dress she wanted. She was going to buy the thing herself, but had spent all of her allowance that month already on makeup, and had gone to him looking sad and saying how much she wanted it.

She had gone to him instead of her mother, knowing that her mother would chastise her for spending so much money on it, though she herself spent even more on the same things. She also knew that her father had a soft spot for her – she was his little princess after all – and that he was much easier to manipulate into buying things. He always seemed to enjoy buying her clothing as well. She chalked it up to her being part Saiyan and him wanting her to always look her best to show how great the Saiyan race was…or something along those lines. She didn't really care for the reason, just that he did it, and she was very happy he did so.

Grinning, the teen began to run up the stairs, heading for the gravity room her mother had installed many years before she was born. Her dad was usually in there; training to get stronger as he never rested, even in times of peace. It seemed like a stupid idea, because it never really gave him chance to just relax, Bra thought. However, she wasn't going to question him on the matter as she could sense that the second she did, something would happen that would require his training and she would look like an idiot.

Reaching up to type in the code, she noticed that she couldn't hear the regular hum of the machine and frowned, lowering her hand. Vegeta was _always_ in there, and the gravity was always on! He never took a break unless he was forced to, ever! Putting her hands on her hips, she felt irritated and tried to think of where else the older man would be. Several scenarios of him being in every room of the massive house flashed through her mind before it occurred to her that the only other room he used for any amount of time was his bedroom.

Sighing and rolling her eyes at the predictability of her father, she turned and went to the opposite side of the building, locating his room easily. She tossed her long blue hair over her shoulder and quietly opened the door, thinking he would be asleep. She hoped to sit next to him and catch him unawares by shaking him and disproving his 'I'm-so-aware-of-everything' theory that he constantly lorded around. However, the scene in front of her was not what she had expected, and certainly one that she could not have possibly imagined.

On the bed was her father, and the man who was supposedly his rival, mouths pressed hard in a very passionate kiss. She stared as the taller of the pair stroked a hand down her father's chest, drawing attention to the fact that they were both shirtless, then the hand stopped at his waist, drawing her eyes lower to where the cover was over them. The duvet was tangled around their hips, just low enough to show her that they were completely naked – and pressed rather closely together, especially for people who were meant to hate each other. Seemingly to emphasise the fact of their nakedness, clothes were strewn all over the floor, her eyes spotting them a few moments after the initial shock had worn off.

"Shit!" It was then that she heard her father curse, her eyes snapping back to the two of them to see him shoving Goku off himself and pulling his covers up higher, obviously having seen her. The taller of the two had a red face as he started to pull on his pants – not before giving her an eyeful, her eyes going wide at it. Going bright red, she flung her hand to her mouth and hurriedly slammed the door. Embarrassed and confused, she ran off down the hall, vaguely hearing her father yelling at his lover for not covering up fast enough and 'tainting' her.

On the slammed door handle swung a sign that said 'Do not disturb'.


End file.
